


Drowning

by indraaas



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, I wrote this on Easter this is genuine sacrilege, Shameless use of the word princess, So Much Dirty Talk, absolutely filthy lemons ahead, weisz has got a mouth on him and he knows what to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indraaas/pseuds/indraaas
Summary: “Do you want them to know, Rebecca? That I'm doing this to you? Living up to being thief by stealing your innocence right under their noses?”





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> On God, I've never written smut before, I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this. Many thanks to Gem and Maci for their advice, 'cause I'd be so lost without it.
> 
> I don't own EZ, Mashima does.

“You need to be _quiet_ , princess,” Weisz breathes into her neck, “We can't have them hearing us.”

She _wants_ to be quiet but it's sososo _hard_ when the pool water makes lewd noises as he ruts against her and his tongue is doing _filthy_ things to her overly-sensitive skin.  

“Weisz,” Rebecca keens when his hands rip her thighs apart and his pelvis rubs against her mound so roughly she bucks against him.  It's too much but too little and she's torn between pushing him away and bringing him in so close he's one with her. He grins against her jaw and hooks her thighs around his narrow waist, grinding into her slowly.  The waves around them lap against her heated flesh, and it's the only thing keeping her sane as she squirms away. “ _Weisz!_ ”

One hand leaves her ass - she whines in protest - and forces her mouth shut.  She can barely breathe but that makes it all the more hotter; her hardened nipples brush up against his taut skin with every heave of her chest, and it sends zaps of pleasure up and down her body.  His, too. She feels more than sees his light shudders, and it riles her up more. She wants _more._ More of _what,_  she doesn't know, but if he stops pressing against her she'll _cry_.

“Fuck, you're so _loud_ you know that?” He admonishes with a harsh nip to her earlobe.  “Do you want them to know, Rebecca? That I'm doing this to you? Living up to being thief by stealing your innocence right under their noses?”

She'll let him steal her _soul_ if it means she never leaves this high, if it keeps climbing.  Her nails dig into his back for lack of anything else to do - she wants to flail and grasp everything and nothing and he just feels so good against her she _needs more_.  His skin is wet and his muscles are hard and they bunch up under her touch.  He _likes_ that.  She drags them down and relishes in the way he jerks up against her _holy fuck yes_.  His thick member slides up between her legs higher at the motion and just barely touches her swollen lips before he's hoisting her up higher on his torso to lavish her breasts at eye level.

“Careful, princess.  You only get _that_ if you _promise_ to stay quiet,” Weisz says between kisses and bruising bites.  “Shit, if I'd known you'd be _this_ loud, I'd've taken you somewhere where we could be alone.  My bathroom. Your bedroom. The kitchen. Fuck, I'd have you for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Rebecca, you know that?”

She doesn't want to know what his idea of eating her is if this isn't it; he's already consumed her, what more could he _want_? His teeth scrape against a perky nipple and she moans, forcing herself closer.  It's almost impossible to stay quiet so Shiki and Homura don't hear them from behind the divider.  In retrospect, this is a _horrible_ idea.  They could come in _any minute_ and catch them in the act, but all rational thought had flown out the window when Weisz had pinned her against the ledge and -

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Rebecca hisses as he lowers her and presses his cock against her insistently, rubbing against her dripping slit and sealing their lips together.  Every ragged gasp and shrill cry is captured by his skilled mouth - absently, she wonders what it would be like to have his tongue running those same circles between her legs.  Just the thought of him down there, lavishing her until she's pushed beyond pleasure and pain and into numbness, has her thighs tightening around him. Experimentally, she grinds down and feels a thrum of pleasure - not just because of the motion, but because Weisz groans into her mouth and digs his fingers into her back harder.  

 _She's_ doing this to him.  He might be playing her body like an expert pianist, but Rebecca will be his _undoing_.  She does it again and again until she settles into a comfortable rhythm.  She doesn't just want to feel good, she wants to do what _he's_ doing to _her_.  She wants to see him bite back moans and force his eyes open and jerk away from the too-good-to-be-true bouts of pleasure.  She breaks away from his lips to latch onto his neck - he tilts it easily enough and pauses as she tries imitate what he was doing before.  

His fingers run up and down her body the whole while.  She's never noticed it before, but he's _always_ been touchy when it comes to her.  With clothes on he's limited in where he can hold her, but now that she's naked and he's looming over her - _fuck_ has he always been this _tall_? - it's like he's trying to cover every inch of her with his fingerprints and lips, so if anyone looks close enough they'll see she's _his_.  

It surprises her how much she _wants_ that.  People looking her way and seeing him right behind her and _knowing_ that he's the only one to have ever done this to her; that he's watched her come undone and taken pleasure in being the reason behind that.  She wants to scream his name so loudly it echoes throughout the ship for _days_ but she _can't_ and it's driving her up the fucking wall.  

Something silver catches her eye - piercing.  How could she forget his _piercing_? He flaunts that thing like it's made of gold.  Before she can stop herself, she captures the ring between her teeth and _tugs_.

Weisz rushes up against her so roughly she's amazed her back doesn't snap in two when it hits the wall.  He's muttering broken curses and it spurs her on, tugging the piercing and running her hands up and down his sculpted frame, one hand running over his defined biceps and the other falling to trace his cut hips.  Her fingers follow the sharp V all the way to the base of his shaft, tentatively running over the smooth flesh. He bucks against her and calls her name like it's a _prayer,_  and what is she if not the very deity he's worshipping?

She pulls away and it's only then that she notices his Ether Gear is activated.  The runes on his arms glow a soft blue, and his eyes are so dark and blue, and the water is blue and she's _drowning_ in it all.  

“You see what you do to me, Rebecca?” Weisz murmurs, leaning in close and brushing his lips against hers with every word he speaks.  “This is all _you_.”

Her.   _Her._

“You know how often I've fantasized about this?” One of his hands slips between her legs and massages her outer lips, and she almost loses herself right there and then.  He has no _right_ to be this _good_ but she's so close to the brink already and he's not even touched her properly yet.  “You, writhing underneath me. _Everywhere_.  This pool was always on the list, but I always imagined us somewhere more _private_.” At that, his middle finger dips between her dripping folds and slides against her softly, like a feather.  She thought she was wet before but now she's _wet_ in a way the water can't achieve.  It's a separate sort of slickness that he drags up to her clit _fuckinggodyesyesyes_.

Rebecca cries wordlessly and throws her head back, arching against him.  It should be impossible that so much pleasure can be derived from such a small bundle of nerves but every pass up against it is too much to handle.  She doesn't know if she wants him to stop or to keep going but she hopes to high hell he knows what he's doing because she's lost in him.

She feels him smile against her throat, pressing little butterfly kisses everywhere he can reach as he finds her lips again.  Weisz is her new favourite taste, smell, touch, _everything_.  

His hand disappears from her for a second and it's replaced by something much larger and rounded that _instantly_ has her winding her hips in tight circles to get it _everywhere_.  Weisz lets out a muffled curse and she watches him screw his eyes shut - he's not as in control as he thinks he is, she's pleased to see.  

Then he lines himself up with her entrance and her lips pop open.  Even just pressing against her, he's _thick_.  She's only ever used her thin fingers down there and he's bigger than the three she's felt bold enough to adventure with.  

She's always toyed with the idea of it, but Weisz might actually _break her_ (and she's _so_ okay with that).

His eyes soften a little and he cups her face with both his hands, kissing her gently.  It's not like before. This is slower, headier, and the _need_ in it isn't for completion but for _her_.  He brushes her hair out of her face and pulls away, watching her with affection clear on his face.  

“You're okay with this, right? We can stop now, it's fine,” Weisz assures her.  “Stop me if you want, I know this is a little sudden-”

“I want this!” Rebecca almost shouts, shooting an alarmed look at the divider.  Shiki and Homura have either left or they're doing a damn good job of staying quiet because she hears nothing.  Clearing her throat, she averts her gaze, blushing, as she continues, “I'm just a little nervous, I've never…”

It's quiet for a long while, and then he says, strangled, “ _Yo_ _u're a virgin_?”

“Is that...bad? Or-”

“ _No_ , it's just…” He shakes his head in mild disbelief.  “If I'd known this was your first time I would've done this in my room, not the pool.  Shit, and I've been talking to you like you've done this before.”

“I like it,” Rebecca says automatically.  “The, um, the dirty talk. It's...it's hot.”

Weisz laughs, then, kissing her once more.  “Shit, alright, works for me. But after this I'll make up for it.  Bed, slow and sensual, sex playlist in the background, the whole nine yards.”

“Eating me out on that list?” She asks breathlessly, swallowing his groan - she's getting better at this.  

“I swear to God, Rebecca, I'll eat your pussy until you pass out or I can't feel my jaw, whatever comes last,” he mutters, pulling himself flush against her.  “Eyes open, princess, I wanna see what you look like with my cock in you.”

The switch from softer Weisz to _this_ Weisz ( _her Weisz_ ) is like a magnetic pull in her has strengthened.  She can't help but lock eyes with him as he slides one arm behind her back and squeezes her thigh with the other.  

He pushes in, and _everything_ freezes in time until he's fully sheathed in her velvety heat.  She's full, so, so, _so_ unbearably full in places she didn't even know existed.  Her heart's fully stopped, she can't _breathe._ Nothing she's ever done in the past, no matter how hard she's twisted her fingers within herself, can even _compare_ to this.  He's so thick and warm and _real_.  His grip on her tightens painfully and he's breathing raggedly - all she can hear are snippets of him talking about how tight she is.  The rumble of his voice deep in his chest is what she's interested in, the way it flutters against her hypersensitive skin and currents down to her coil.  

She presses her forehead against his and wraps her arms around his broad shoulders, and then he's moving within her.  

It hurts a little when he pulls out, like she's holding on longer than she's supposed to, but he lets out a guttural noise she swears will haunt her until she dies.  

“ _Fuck,_ princess, your pussy just doesn't wanna let me go,” Weisz purrs, thrusting against her harshly.  “Shit, you should see yourself right now. Your lips are gripping me so hard. You're _so greedy._ ”

“Please, Weisz, _more._ ”

“More what, hm? More cock? You already have all of me in you.  You want me to go harder? Break you in two? You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He grabs her hair and _pulls_ , snapping her head back (carefully, she notes, cradling her skull and rubbing the roots soothingly) and sucking on her pulse harshly.  “Whatever my princess wants, she _gets_.  Fuck what I said earlier, I want you _screaming_ my name.  I want _everyone_ on this fucking ship to know you're _mine_ , you hear me? Say my name, Rebecca.”

“Weisz,” she wails, “Weisz! More, fuck, please!”

The hand on her thigh drops to join his dick, his thumb running sweet, tight circles against her clit.  Rebecca sobs more than screams as he hits the back of her pussy harder and rubs her clit faster. She's _never_ thought to combine the two actions together and fucking _god_ above it's like nothing before.  It's too much and there's something building up in her where he's fucking her, growing more and more electric and she knows when it crests she'll be _ruined_ for all else.

“Who's doing this to you, princess?” Weisz asks - how he can even put together sentences right now is a _miracle_ , she barely remembers her own fucking name - kissing her roughly.  “Hm? Whose cock is stretching you open? _Who_?”

“You,” she cries, desperately meeting his every motion with a primal one of her own.  She doesn't want him to leave her, even if it feels like heaven when he returns. The electricity is building up, thrumming across her skin lightly, as if testing the waters to make sure she can take it.

“Who am I?” He stops all of a sudden, much to her vocal displeasure.  “Who am I, Rebecca?”

“Weisz,” she whispers, leaning in to kiss the corner of his lip.  “You're Weisz.” She kisses the other corner. “Weisz.” He tastes like fucking _sunlight_ when she finally slides her tongue into his mouth.  “ _Weisz._ ”

“Scream it,” he orders, and then he's back at that bruising pace with his cock and fingers and Rebecca is _done for_.

“ _Weisz_! _Fuck_! Yes, harder! Shit, shit, shit, _shit_! _Weisz_!” She's screaming some half-garbled bastardization of his name at this point, but it doesn't matter because he hits her pussy _just right_ and presses down on her clit and the electricity bursts and hits her fingers and toes so hard she's _spasming_ against him.  He keeps thrusting in her, sliding his hand off her clit to join his other around her back.  A good thing, she thinks, because she's so oversensitive there even _stopping touching_ it aches, but his cock sliding in and out of her, drawing out her orgasm, is _so good_.  

“Cum in me,” she finds herself mumbling, “I _want_ you.”

“ _Shit!_ ” He growls.  His thrusts have become more erratic, more shallow, and suddenly he pushes right up into her and she feels something hot and thick spurt inside her.  

Spent, she kisses his cheek lightly and drops her head to rest against his collarbone while he collects himself.  She doesn't want him to slip out of her just yet, so she relishes in the sensation of being stretched out as he finds his bearings.

“Fucking shit, Rebecca, you say stuff like that and I'll be done before I'm even in you,” Weisz says, pulling out and adjusting his hold on her so she's more securely flush to his chest.  “You good?”

“ _So_ good,” she sighs, “Can we do that again?”

He presses a kiss to the crown of her head and smiles.  “Not now. Later.”

She's too tired to draw back and pout, so she smacks his back lightly.  “What happened to whatever your princess wants, she gets?”

“And I wasn't lying.  I also recall telling said princess there'd be a _bed_ next time, so we need to clean up first.”

Rebecca peeks up and smiles coyly.  “Wanna save time and shower together?”

(Weisz could not have physically picked her up faster if he _tried_.)

  


**Author's Note:**

> Me at the start: filthy, filthy, up against the wall sex  
> Me at the end: fluuuuuuuuuff
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> Review please!


End file.
